


Something Dark, Something Hidden

by BlackstoneJack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackstoneJack/pseuds/BlackstoneJack
Summary: Secrets from the past come back to haunt a young Harry Potter. A single drop of blood will change the course of the war and his life. An Ancient and Noble dark house destroyed before the first war re-emerges into the light.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic well ever. Be nice to me please?
> 
> Anyway, Dark Harry with some light maybe more like grey? This is the prologue chapter just a little bit of knowledge that should help going down the line. The next chapter will be up hopefully sometime tomorrow, can't promise anything (because I hate making promises) and the fact that I do work full time.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Charles please stop. You’re going to kill yourself at this pace.” Shaking his head, the green-eyed man bared his teeth, blood staining the pristine white.

“Never Lucinda. This has to end here no more bloodshed no more grief.” Raising his yew wand and taking a calming breath Charles Potter unleashed Hel. Fire rained from the sky, air was ripped from the lungs and the very blood of his enemies rose against them. Creatures of undeath given leave to enter those that had passed pulled their former family down to the earth. Lucinda Potter raised her ash wand, spells flew from the tip ripping souls from those who fought only to twist them to madness in the next second. With a final spell the last of the Graves line fell. Panting Charles fell to his knees bowing his head before the carnage they had made.

“May the gods forgive us for what we’ve done” he whispered. Gently placing her hand on her husband’s bowed head Lucinda looked over the battlefield. Her face set in a grim line as she took it all in.

“They were the last,” she said placing her hand on her stomach, “now we can raise our child in peace.” Pulling his wife close Charles placed his blood stained lips against her hand.

“Here we bury the last who knew the truth. From this moment forward the potter family is of the Light. May our child grow up never knowing grief as we have” he said looking up at his wife, Lucinda Potter nee Graves who smiled down at him.

-Time Jump-

Sighing softly Lucinda sat down before her fireplace. Staring into the flames her mind wandered over the years that she had lived remembering that battlefield so many years ago.

“Oh Charles did we do the right thing?” she asked the fire. Summoning a grey leather bound book she ran her fingers over the cover as the flames devoured the wood. A soft tapping noise echoed through the silent room.

“Come in” she called her voice a rasp. Opening the door Charlus, her oldest, stepped through a mirror to her younger Charles.

“Mother, so this is where you ran off to” he remarked. Silently Lucinda held out her hand which he crossed the room to take.

“I know father wouldn’t have wanted to see you like this. Brooding and gloomy in your sitting room” Charlus spoke softly kissing his mother’s hand. A small sad smile stretched Lucinda’s lips.

“He would walk in here much like you did and play on my hostess instincts to bring me out of here.” Chuckling softly Charlus’ honey gold eyes filled with sadness and mirth as he squeezed her hand.

“He would, wouldn’t he. The guest are lonely mother” he said a half smile on his face. Shaking her head at his antics she took her hand back making a shooing motion at him.

“Go on I’ll join you in a moment, my dear” she answered her son’s smile burning away the grief by a small measure. Laughing softly he bowed and left the room shutting the door behind him. Laying the grey book on her chair table she stood slowly. Her bones creaking and few unlady like words breaking the silence. Making her slow way to the door she stopped her hand on the knob.

“Forgive me Charles for what I must do” she whispered opening and leaving the room the door closing with a soft click almost enough to drown out the pop of the rushing air.

-Time Skip-

“Grave robber run fast for the undertaker is coming. Combing the plots for you. He has his measure and his shovel. He’s coming for you. Grave robber grave robber be clever. He’s laying traps setting bait. Grave robber run fast. The undertaker has your measure and he’s plotting your rest…” gently Lucinda laid little James on his cot. The young babe curled up snuggling his Gryffindor blankie close. Footsteps moved through the hall before the nursery door slowly opened Charlus sticking his head in.

“Mother, this is a surprise we didn’t expect you till tomorrow morning” he smiled crookedly at his mother. Lucinda moved slowly to the door careful of the scattered toys. Gently pushing her son out of the room she closed the door behind her. With an inaudible pop the monitoring wards came alive.

“I missed you too much” she answered hugging her son.

“We just saw each other two days ago for lunch. You took us out to that wonderful café in Diagon” Charlus deadpanned.

“And? A mother can’t have empty nest regrets?” she replied lightly smacking the back of his head.

“If I remember correctly you told me to get out of your hair before I turned it all to gray.” Walking beside her son Lucinda shook her head mournfully.

“Little did I know you’d go off and give me them anyway.”

Looking decidedly joyful Charlus opened the door to his mother’s guest suite with a flourish.

“I get it all form you. I swear hearing that an old woman had been seen battling the centaurs for a plot of land and then finding out it was you all for a garden plot! I gained a few gray hairs. Next thing I know you’ll be battling dragons.” Turning up her nose and stepping into her rooms Lucinda scournfully looked at her son.

“Battling dragons? That’s so last century Charlus. I’m going dragon riding next Tuesday. Quailion agreed when I won our duel” she sneered playfully.

“Q..Quailion the Elder at Romania’s dragon preserve?!” he yelled.

“Yes” Lucinda grinned dropping the scornful look as she shut the door cackling at Charles’ muttered batty woman.

-Time Skip-

**Except from the Daily Prophet**

                _Together we mourn the passing of one Lucinda Mari Potter nee Graves. At the age of 137 she passed as she slept beneath the stars. Her wand laid besides her as well as the bodies of 23 fledgling vampires. It is believed they came upon each other as Lucinda was searching for a new garden plot and crossed into their territory. She is survived by her first-born Lord Charles Abrian Potter (age 56) and his wife Dorea Luc Potter nee Black (age 53). As well as her grandson James Charles Potter (age 11) . May she rest beneath the stars sleeping peacefully._

**Except from Daily Prophet page 5**

_It was Lucinda’s wish upon her death that all property and lands beholden to her name, and not tied to the Potter line, be held in limbo till her successor makes himself known. As such the Goblins of Gringotts have been called upon to over watch the property and fortune until such time as a heir is found._

-Time Skip-

A chill touched the air outside a small cottage hidden behind more wards and charms than any other nearby. A dark form glided across the lawn bringing the chill with each step. Scarlet eyes tracked the wards each snap and snarl they made towards his form. Slipping through the glowing chains of runes Voldermort raised his wand. A sadistic smirk pulled his lips up as a silent Bombarda shattered the front door.

"RUN LILY" the light fool yelled. A flash of red hair ran up the stairs, sneering at the man's attempts to harm him. Lazily raising his wand his eyes glowed painting the man’s face in red.

"Avada Kedavra" his soft voice sent the beam of emerald light at the fool.

"JAMES" the woman yelled, Lily that was her name. Stepping over the downed body he made his way up the stairs taking each step slowly. Hearing the woman's blubbering and sniveling almost sent him even deeper into rage. Another silent blasting curse took the nursery door off its hinges. The woman, Lily, stood before him a child crying in the crib beside her.

"Spare him. Take me in his stead! Please anyone but Harry!" she begged grabbing onto his robes.

"Step aside woman. I only want the child."

"No!" desperate she grabbed the child and held him against her shaking her head no over and over.

"Then die with him" sneering he raised his wand the beam of emerald light shattering the windows of the cottage. An inhuman scream echoed across the yard as the wards broke. Darkness fled on the heels of the light, blue twinkling eyes watched from the edge of the wards under an invisibility cloak.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo I failed. I'm sorry I totally meant to have another chapter done the day after. It was a lie (which is why I didn't promise after all I must not tell lies). Over and over I was gonna get up and write the next chapter but well I like my relaxing. Today I told my friend "I'm giving them a chapter tonight even if I have to pull it from my very blood"....instead of understanding my plight she told me "Ooooh I like that. Write it in blood" So here you all go pulled from my very blood the second chapter!
> 
> All rights to JK Rowling, the letter is pulled/based off of a copy I found on the wiki for Harry Potter (THANK YOU I so did not want to have to try to come up with an official sounding letter).

**Chapter Two**

-7pm July 30th-

“VERNON! The boy has done _it_ again!” Petunia yelled through the house. Forgetting her and her husbands need to be utterly normal. Young Harry curled up in the corner hiding his face from Petunia, tears streaming down his face. All he wanted was a drink of water, he hadn’t had one since the morning before! Focusing on that need had been all he had wanted while he sat at the kitchen table. The next thing he had known he had a glass of water had been next to the table, no that wasn’t right the water had been _on_ the table, hadn’t it?

“BOY!” his uncle yelled thundering down the stairs “Where are you!?”

Whimpering Harry tried to blend into the wall with everything he was. A meaty hand on his shoulder was his only warning that he didn’t succeed.

“What have we told you about doing those things!?” Vernon yelled dragging young Harry to the cupboard.

“You’ll stay in there till you can control yourself!” Ripping the door open and shoving him inside Harry was greeted with the slamming door and the click of multiple locks being thrown.

Harry lay on his cot quietly sobbing into his threadbare pillow. Slowly over the course of hours as the day bleed to night he fell silent and finally to sleep. As he lay on the cot sleeping away the night in London a vault clicked alerting a half-asleep goblin warrior.

-Gringotts Bank London-

A **click** echoes from the stone walls causing Raghook to jump to attention his hand clasped before his breast. Blinking the sleep from his eyes he relaxed idly scratching his nose. What woke him up? Searching his memories, he remembered the click…wait a click? Scrambling down the hall he pulled up short staring at the iron bound door before him. Running his hands down the sides of the door he breathed a sigh of relief finding the door still sealed. Looking the door over one more time his heart stopped for a moment when he saw it. Engraved in the center iron band was a hole, one that hadn’t been there before in all the years that he had watched it. Spinning on his heels Raghook took a deep breath before running each second ticking away took his chances of living with it. He had to get this knowledge to his supervisor or his life would be forfeit.

The echoes of Raghook’s steps faded to nothing as the engravings on the door shifted again. Beneath the hole that had appeared so tiny that someone would have to be looking for it a name started to write itself below the key hole.

 

-2am July 31st 1991-

Young Harry looked around his cot wondering what time it was and if he had missed his birthday countdown. The light coming through the cracks in the door gave him an idea of what time it was. A pout pulled at his lips as he closed his eyes tightly refusing to cry again so soon. Singing happy birthday to himself had become his ritual every year. To miss on it this day of all things broke his heart. Pulling his legs up to his chest he hugged them keeping his eyes closed.

“Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. You look like a monkey….” A ragged sob broke his singing right as a soft thump echoed once around the room. Jumping at the sudden noise he jumped off the cot swerving around looking everywhere. Sitting there on his cot was a small leather bound book, carefully taking a step forward young Harry poked at it. Nothing jumped out at him and no more weird things just appeared. Climbing onto the cot once more he flipped open the book marveling at the smooth leather cover. It almost felt as if they book was pushing back against his touch. The air around him felt heavy with something that he couldn’t name but had felt so many times before.

Pushing through his fear Harry took up the book and set it in his lap. Holding his breath as he flipped open to the inside cover. The shadows in the room shifted and grew deeper his eyesight piercing the darkness still. Glinting ruby tinted light glowed across the ceiling indistinct squiggles played across the roof of the cupboard. Squinting through the reflected light Harry tried to read the words only to find them in a language he had never seen before. Sucking in a hard breath Harry watched the words on the pages cycle through what he assumed different languages before stopping on a different kind of squiggles.

 ** _“Child, whoever you are, if you are reading these letters than my magic has worked”_** , wait…magic? Frowning the lines on his forehead wrinkling Harry continued to read the words seeming to hiss through his mind. **_“My name is Lucinda Graves and you are my heir. The ritual has started to power itself. Tell me Child what is your name?”_** Blinking out of his daze Harry frowned at the line that had appeared next to the question. Did the book expect him to answer the question? Why would he do that at all? Looking around his room he quickly concluded that he didn’t have any biros nearby. The book seemed to glint more of those weird letters appearing on the books page.

 ** _”Blood Child. That is the answer you seek._** _”_ Grimacing at the imagined pain Harry ran his finger under the edge of his bed feeling the bite of the loose screw holding it together. He’d cut himself on it several times before when he had been ordered to clean his cupboard. Closing his eyes tight against the pain Harry pushed hard against the screw the bite of metal bringing a gasp of pain quickly muffled. Something in the feeling of the room told him pain or hesitation would not be ideal. Slowly using his cut finger as his pen Harry wrote his name on the line. The letters crude and rough against the elegant lettering surrounding it.

 ** _“Harry Potter. What a lovely name you have child, and the power in your blood it tastes like home. You can ask questions darling, I promise I won’t bite”_** the hissing had taken on an amused tone.

“What are you? What power?” A frown on his face again threatening to leave permanent wrinkles.

**_“I am a book, what you are talking to…hmm I’m not sure how to explain that in a way you could understand. No no child don’t look like that the concepts are just out of you depth at this moment but don’t worry we will get to that. I guess the only way to explain it is to say that I am the imprint of a witch. Which leads us into your next question. The power I was talking about is Magic. You are as much a wizard as I was once a witch. How old are you dear? Your parents haven’t explained this to you?”_ **

“I’m…eleven just today and…. my parents are dead they died in a car accident when I was young. I’m living with my aunt and uncle... and they hate magic”

**_“Oh you poor child! How do they treat you? With respect and reverence I would hope.”_ **

“They treat me…..terribly! Make me do all the chores that they don’t want to do. I have to cook dinner, clean, garden, do everything that they tell me to do. If I do even one thing wrong, they throw me in here and refuse me food and water!” Harry raged, slapping his hand over his mouth he ducked his head looking to the second floor.

 ** _“WHAT!? Those filthy muggles treat you like a common house elf! We will have to fix that soon can’t have my heir submitting to abusive muggles!”_** they ruby light pulsed bathing Harry’s face. **_“You should be getting your letter for….Hogwarts I would assume from the way you talk. Once that happens we can take measure to change your house arrangements.”_** Slowly the red light became weaker and weaker. **_“I need to rest….we’ve talked enough for now keep me close Harry we’ll talk more tonight. Get some more rest dear.”_** Smiling at the affectionate hissing tone Harry hugged the book to his chest the heavy feeling in the air having drained away. Exhausted once more he  curled around the book on his side facing away from the door. Tomorrow he would do what the book said and keep it near himself as much as he could.

 ** _“Once last thing…you will get a letter tomorrow take it and hide it within my folds…do not worry the muggles will not be able to see me.”_** The ruby light faded to nothing plunging the room back into shadows. With a contented sigh Harry’s breath evened out and he fell into sleep a smile on his face.

-6am Same Day-

“BOY! Wake up you have 2 minutes to get into the kitchen and start breakfast. Vernon wants eggs and bacon done before he gets down the stairs!” Startling awake at the shouted boy Harry clutched the book in his hands. It wasn’t a dream! Grinning at the memories of the nights before, it was quickly wiped away. Scrambling he undressed and redressed in his cousin’s cast offs for once happy about the loose fit of the shirt. Stuffing the book down the front of his jeans Harry quickly made his way through his loo business before frantically getting into the kitchen. Pulling out the eggs and bacon Harry quickly went to work cooking it, by the time his uncle had gotten into the kitchen to sit down a plate was waiting for him and Dudley to devour. Turning away quickly refusing to make eye contact with any of his family. The clink of the mail slot closing brought him up short. The book! It had told him he was going to get a letter today.

“Boy, get the mail then you can eat before starting on your chores.” Vernon dismissed the boy. Swallowing pass the lump in his throat Harry hurried from the room for the front door. There on the top was a letter made out to him. _Harry Potter, Cupboard under the Stairs_ snatching up the letter he slipped it between the pages of the journal. Gathering the rest of the mail he took it back into the dining room placing it next to Vernon before grabbing his meager plate and going to his cupboard quickly. Closing the door, he turned away from the door keeping his back to it. Eating quickly, he set the plate on the floor beside the cot before taking out the book.

“Morning Miss Graves” Harry grinned. Opening the pages to where his letter was he blinked at seeing the torn envelope empty of the letter.

**_“Morning Harry. You can call me Lucinda dear. Sorry about the letter, it had some delicious magic on it. I think it was a compulsion spell and maybe an obedience spell or two. Can’t really be sure at this stage, haven’t had enough magic myself. I can show you what it said easily so don’t worry.”_ **

Once more the letter changed slowly forming precise writing almost like that of a typewriter.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump)

Dear Mr Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed the list of all necessary books and equipment to be purchased at Diagon Alley. The term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall.

Deputy Headmistress

Required Items:

Uniform

First year students

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil’s clothes should carry name tags.

Course Books

All students should have copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment: 1 want, 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set of brass scales.

**_“The list has grown since I attended Hogwarts. You’re also allowed a familiar or what they say passes as one. A cat, a rat, a toad, or an owl. Personally I wouldn’t recommend any of them but an owl is always a good thing to have. Before you ask, that’s how they send mail is by owl.” Lucinda’s hissing voice spoke softly._ **

“Who would want a rat or a toad! Creepy animals!” Harry’s nose scrunched up thinking about handling one. “Wait, how will I send an owl back to them?”

**_“I’ll show you how to send one without an owl. It’s how my mother sent one when we received our letters. Here, I’ll write it for you if that’s okay with you?”_ **

“Sure! That’s easier than trying to sneak a paper past my family.” The ruby light grew at the edges of the page next to the list a short letter appearing in the same block like letters as the before.

_“Dear Ms McGonagall,_

_I have received your letter and am responding to it as requested. I shall be in attendance on the first of September with all the required items._

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter”_

**_“Short and to the point, any more and they may question how you know it. Now to send it to them. Place your pointer finger on the letter and say Cedo Litra and think of the letter going to Hogwarts.”_ **

“Okay…” Harry frowned placing his pointer finger on the letter “Cedo Litra.” Wincing sure that he had mangled the word even with the hiss of Lucinda’s voice in his ear.  With a soft pop the letter disappeared from beneath his finger.

**_“There that is done, next on the list is to find a way to get to Diagon Alley and purchase everything. How can you get away from those….muggles?”_ **

“It shouldn’t be hard… Vernon has to work and Petunia always takes Dudley out at this time to shop. Where is Diagon Alley?”

**_“London, I can make sure that she’ll take you there. Look her in the eyes and say Confundus thinking about wanting to go with her to London should do the trick.”_ **

Nodding Harry stood up stuffing the book back under his shirt. Grabbing his plate he slowly opened the door listening.

“Dudlikinns grab your coat we’re going shopping for next school year.” Petunia said sweetly.

“Yes mum!” Dudley called heading up the stairs. Following Petunia’s voice to the kitchen Harry cleaned his plates and the rest of the dishes quickly.

“Boy, we are going out. Stay inside and do your chores.” Petunia stood in the doorway to the kitchen her small purse clutched in her hand.

 ** _“Your chance Harry, take it!”_** Lucinda’s hiss resounded in his ears. Clenching his fist he turned catching his aunt’s eyes.

“Confundus” he whispered focusing intently on going to London with her and Dudley. Her beady eyes glazed over briefly before she nodded.

“Get your things together quickly you are coming with us. Keep you out of our hair for the day and make sure the neighbors don’t question why we are leaving you alone here too often” she called grabbing her coat and heading for the door. “Dudley, hurry up we are leaving.”

Thundering down the stairs Dudley sneered at Harry before smiling at his mum.

“What’s the freak doing with us?” he asked glaring at Harry.

“Don’t want the neighbors talking, ignore him Dudliknns we are just going to drop him off. We’ll pick him back up after we are done shopping. Now we need to get moving into the car. Boy, in the back.” Petunia hugged Dudley before shooing him towards the passenger seat. Once both boys were in the car she took off heading for London.

 ** _“Good job Harry. Once we get there we’ll head for the Leaky Cauldron.”_** Watching the houses go by Harry smiled happy for once to be out of the house with his “family”.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter fueled by soda and my day off. I have spent 9am to 3pm hiding under my death eater cloak and muttering precious under my breath over and over....wait wrong book my bad. I did almost drown under internet tabs and books for reference for this chapter (that didn't even get used oh well next chapter then). Anyway without farther grandstanding (or villain style monologue) here is the third chapter.

**Chapter Three**

The trip to London took far longer than it should have. The traffic was killer, at least Dudley was in the front seat and away from him. Harry kept watching the cars and homes move past them. After an hour and half they finally made it to London. With a stern warning about being back at the car in a couple hours Petunia and Dudley walked off.

**_“We’ll have to be quick. Thankfully your idiot aunt parked within walking distance. Head towards Charing Cross Road it’s just around the corner.”_** The hiss whispered causing a few passing muggles to look around. Nodding at her words Harry set off for Charing Cross weaving through the others on their way about their day. Spotting the Leaky Cauldron up ahead Harry frowned watching the muggles ignore the building.

“They can’t see it?” he questioned.

**_“Notice me not charms the best that we could cast. Keep your head down and head to the back yard, the entrance is there.”_** Lucinda answered the ruby light pulsing softly beneath the shirt. Nodding once more he entered the Cauldron.

“Welcome!” the barman called, “What can I help you with young sir?”

“J..just heading to Diagon….” Harry trailed off.

“Of course, need to buy your equipment, right? Name’s Tom, I’ll get the door for you” Tom smiled at the boy. Making his way through the doors in the back Tom waited for the young man to follow him back before he tapped the bricks.

Quickly following behind the barman Harry stumbled stepping out of the building when the bricks moved away opening to Diagon Alley. Staring wide eyed at the man and woman rushing around from shop to shop. A man, a wizard, rushed out the arch in his robes flicking a stick in his hand his robes changed to a shirt and khakis. With a nod to Tom the man was through the door and gone.

**_“Welcome to Diagon Alley, Harry”_** Lucinda’s voice was laced with amusement **_“Hurry on through into the land of magic and never look back.”_**

Laughing at her antics Harry stepped through the archway, Tom frowning in bemusement at the young man’s laughter. With a shrug Tom closed the doorway and moved on back to his bar. Harry stared wide eyed at everything around him.

**_“Head towards the big building in the middle. It’s Gringotts the goblin bank.”_ **

“Okay…” he whispered seeing a few of the glances those around him shot his way as he walked slowly towards the bank.

**_“There are a couple of things you need to know before you get in there. When speaking to the Goblins there are several different forms of greetings that you should use. As a pureblood you should talk to them with respect. First time meeting is Master Goblin is my gold flowing. His response to your question will reflect how you answer back. If it is positive you should answer Keep it flowing and build it faster, negative answer is rather similar Bottle the flow and dam it higher. The goodbye is always the same Keep it close and build it higher.”_** Lucinda’s semi lecture ended as Harry’s foot hit the first step. A thrill of magic speared through his foot and into his body as an alarm sounded in Griphook’s office. Moments later Harry entered the main lobby to find Griphook waiting for him with two warriors.

**_“Harry talk”_** Lucinda hissed quietly. Mentally shaking himself Harry straightened and looked the goblin in the eyes.

“Master Goblin is my gold flowing?” he asked barely keeping himself from stuttering. The goblin warriors stiffened their hands gripping their weapons with white knuckled grips. Griphook watched the young man before him his glasses marking the source of dark magic hidden beneath his shirt.

“Your gold flows as a rushing river.” His rasping voice echoed once in the lobby. The wizards and witches nearby watched with growing curiosity. The goblins behind the teller counters having a hard time joining the wizards with their own stares.

“Keep it flowing and build it faster” Harry answered internally pleased that he didn’t stutter. Warriors relaxed at the answer watching Griphook for his response.

“Please follow me young one” Griphook answered gesturing towards a door to the right. Harry nodded at Lucinda’s silent prodding and walked to the door. It opened as he approached leading him and the goblin’s following behind him into a small office space. The goblin dismissed the warriors who stood to the sides of the doors looking nowhere and everywhere. Griphook made his way to the chair on the other side of the desk gesturing silently for Harry to take the seat before him.

“Please, may I see the artifact that you hold. I will return it at your first request. We are required to authenticate it before we may begin.” Swallowing past the lump in his throat Harry pulled the journal out from under his shirt silently handing it over before he took a seat before the desk.

**_“Master Goblin, what is your name? You never did introduce yourself”_** Lucinda’s voice spoke without the hissing after sound. It almost sounded completely normal.

“I am Bank Manager Griphook. I take it that I am speaking to Lucinda Graves and her heir sits before me?” Griphook asked softly not daring to move.

**_“Yes, I Lucinda Mari Graves last of that line hereby name Harry James Potter as my heir from hence forth he shall be known as Harry James Potter-Graves”_** her voice echoed through the room magic hearing her call. Gasping softly and clutching his chest Harry felt the magic dig deep into his bones and settle within him. The shadows throughout the room lengthened and reached out for him before returning to normal patterns of light and shadow. Clearing his throat Griphook released the desk the deep scratches from his claws the only outward sign of his anxiety.

“It shall be recorded on this date that Lucinda Mari Graves has named her heir and that heir is H..Harry James Potter. He shall receive all the property and vaults that come with the name as well as the rights and responsibilities that follow.”

“Witnessed” both goblin’s intoned by the doors as a parchment popped into being next to the gray book as Lucinda’s cackle filled the office.

“What…what has happened?” Harry asked as his eyes rolled back into his head as the magical exhaustion overwhelmed him.

**_“That was rather expected wouldn’t you say Griphook?”_** Lucinda asked. Shaking his head Griphook ordered the warriors to move Young Master Graves to the lounge nearby and send for a healer to look over him.

“You could have given him more of a warning Lucinda. That was rather cruel of you to do then again you are a Graves.” Griphook answered gently picking up the book and following his warriors to the lounge.

**_“That is hardly my fault now isn’t it. He’ll recover and be stronger for it. It would have awoken his blood, I’m curious to see what blood shines through now.”_ **

“We will have him tested with your permission for when he awakens.” Griphook sighed laying the book next to the sleep boy.

**_“Do so, I will send for you when he awakens. Activate the protocols that I left behind…all of them Master Griphook.”_** Lucinda trailed off the ruby light fading slowly.

-Hours later-

**_“Welcome back to the land of the living Harry. How do you feel?”_** Lucinda’s soft voice hissed through his mind. Parseltongue, his mind provided from deep within. Wait, how do I know what that is?

**_“Don’t panic Harry. Any new knowledge that you have is memories bound to your magic. When I made you my heir the magic awoke the blood that lay dormant and the knowledge that came with it.”_ **

“What is Parseltongue and why do I know it?” Harry asked his voice shaking the air.

**_“Parseltongue is the language of snakes and snake like creatures. I believe yours comes from a Naga heritage do not worry it is common on the continent more so in and around India. The British wizards view it as evil, you need to keep it hidden from those you don’t trust. The voice…well if I had to guess it would be from your father’s line its called the Cry of the Gryffins. It shakes the air and if you put more magic behind it you can demoralize your enemies. We will have to see if you have any other blood traits that will show themselves.”_ **

“Oh..okay” Harry mumbled slowly sitting up holding the grey book close.”

**_“While you were asleep they took some blood to test your heritage. Would you like to see it?”_ **

“Yes, please Lucinda.” Harry shifted placing the book on his lap and opening to the center of the pages. Slowly ruby light built writing out his heritage.

Harry James Potter-Graves

Born July 31st 1980

Mother Lily J. Potter nee Evans

Father James F. Potter

Lordships

Lord of the Venerable House of Graves

Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black

Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor

Vaults

Graves Family Vault: 11,563,894 galleons, 3563 books, 421 Artifacts

Graves Heritage Vault: 1 book, 1 artifact

Potter Family Vaults: 8,956,478 galleons, 254 books, 2645 Artifacts

Potter Trust Vault: 587,987 galleons

Black Family Vault: 7,784,587 galleons, 1291 books, 693 Artifacts

Gryffindor Family Vault: 23,567,891 galleons, 3151 books, 8 Artifacts

Properties

Graves Family Manor Wiltshire, England

Castle Graves and Graveyard St. Petersburg, England

Hunter’s Rest Little Hangleton, England

Graves Plots (23) Wiltshire, England

Potter Manor Wiltshire, England

Cottage Godric’s Hollow West Country, England

12 Grimmauld Place London, England

Black Manor Wiltshire, England

Hogwarts Ownership 25%

Blood Traits

Cry of the Gryffins

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Animagus

Metamorphmagus

Shadow Magic

Necromancy

**_“Have quite a list right there don’t you Harry” Lucinda laughed “We should talk about your arrangements for the rest of the summer. You have a property right here in London why don’t we see about using that one. I’m sure the goblins could get you a new guardian for the summer.”_ **

“Can’t you be my guardian Lucinda? Is that possible?” Harry asked softly.

**_“I…I guess it is. I am capable of watching over you and if you can get that artifact out of the Heritage vault I would be able to be corporeal enough to pass.”_ **

“Thank you we will get it.”

**_“Griphook is on his way to discuss everything with you we will request the artifact at that time. You may also want to look in a mirror and buy a repression charm for your blood.”_ **

“We can have a mirror brought for Young Master Graves or you are welcome to use the mirror in the restroom through that door. The repression charm will be ready for you when you come back.” Griphook said sitting down on the chair opposite the couch. Placing the book on the couch Harry hurried to the bathroom averting his eyes from the mirror. Steeling himself he looked and stiffened. His wild hair was now darker with a wave instead of a wild curl, and his eyes had deepened to a darker emerald unknowingly mirroring the killing curse even more. His skin had tanned to a sun kissed brown, the lines of his face had softened becoming more round. The shape of his eyes had also changed becoming more almond shape. Raising his hand to his face he froze at the sight of his hand. His fingernails had darkened to black and grown into points almost like those of the goblins.

Turning his hand over he traced his nail down the scales. A deep midnight blue traced with green along the edges. Opening his mouth, a soft snick had him looking at his reflection and his mouth. Small fangs had flipped down over his eye teeth closing his mouth carefully he saw the additional change in his eyes. They had turned slitted as he closed his mouth completely they changed once more to normal human pupils. Leaning over the sink he gripped the edges of the counter his nails easily sliding into the marble with the hiss of air. Stumbling back, he stared at his hands before turning around and walking out of the bathroom.

“Charm please Mr. Griphook.” Harry held out his hand to the offered charm. Slipping it over his head carefully he watched as the scales and nails were slowly absorbed back into his skin.

**_“Are you okay Harry? I know it was a lot to go through all at once.”_** Lucinda asked gently.

“I’m okay…I think” sitting down on the couch he picked up the book once more “Lucinda said we needed to discuss some things Mr. Griphook?”

“Yes, Master Graves. Your vaults and properties have all been watched over and kept up to repair while we waited for you. The elves have already been purchased or returned to their respective homes. Lucinda mentioned the need for an artifact from the Graves Heritage vault and you wish for her to become your new guardian?”

“Yes, if you could see to that now” Harry shifted frowning at the itching sensation.

**_“Harry are you okay?...Oh the itching. Ignore that it’s from the repression charm you will get used to it after a while. Most pure bloods have already gotten used to them by your age.”_** A box and a stack of papers appeared on the table in front of them.

“Touch the box Master Graves it will unlock for you. Once that is done I’m sure Lucinda knows how to use it.” Griphook grabbed the papers and started shuffling through them.

Nodding Harry leaned forward and touched the box the cover disappeared at his touch.

**_“All you have to do is place my book in the box with the artifact. It will only take moments before I return.”_** Lucinda’s voice was higher pitched in both fear and excitement at the thought of having a body once more. Gently placing the book in the box Harry leaned back watching it closely. After Harry had moved away the cover returned to the top of the box. Magic filled the room, shadows covered the box despite the warm ruby glow. Griphook gripped the stack of papers for his life as the shadows kept slithering across the ground covering the box in a mass of writhing shadows. An explosion of ruby light briefly blinded both Griphook and Harry. Looking around wildly Harry could no longer see the box on the table or anywhere nearby.

“Don’t worry Harry. I’m right here” Lucinda smiled sitting down next the young man. Brushing her hand through her blonde hair she sighed. “It’s nice having a body once more.”

“It is good to see you once more Lady Graves” Griphook said sliding a page across the table “All you have to do is sign and you will be your heir’s legal guardian both in the muggle and the magical sense.” Smirking Lucinda took up the offered quill and signed laying the quill down next to the paper.

“There Harry. Now you are my problem. I hope you give me many gray hairs down the road.” Grinning wildly Harry hugged her. Lucinda smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around the young man remembering a similar green-eyed man she had once held.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got you another chapter. It took a gallon of tea, my death eater cloak, and numerous breaks but I got another one done for you all. (I'm sorry if its really rough and clunky....) Also I'm annoyed at the slowness of my own fic but there is just so many things that have to be done before I can get to the interesting bits but I'm ready. The next chapter will start his first year, you'll get to meet the Harry Potter that was raised by a Graves and I hope he is everything you all can imagine. For this chapter, read, enjoy, and remember because the wizarding world is more full of creatures than anyone wants to realize.

Clearing his throat Griphook leaned forward dragging the signed paper back within easy reach. Rolling her eyes at the goblin’s antics Lucinda straighten, catching Harry doing the same from the corner of her eye.

“Yes, Mr. Griphook?” Harry asked wiping his eyes on his sleeves.

“Once I file this your current magical guardian will be notified by owl post within the next couple of days.”

“Who is Harry’s current guardian?” Lucinda interjected leaning forward and placing her hands on her knees. For a moment her eyes betrayed the sheer joy having a body once more brought her.

“Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts among other titles.” Griphook replied.

“Is there any way to delay notification or not inform him of who or where?” Lucinda frowned tapping her nail against her leg. Harry shifted in his seat his face set in a frown.

“We can withhold the information of where, but we can’t withhold whom. The ministry must be notified of your return to…. Britain and that you have taken the boy-who-lived under your guardianship.”

“Boy-who-lived?” Lucinda and Harry asked as one. Giving each other a quick glance and a momentary grin before refocusing on Griphook both with serious expressions. Paling before the twin stares Griphook pulled his collar and cleared his throat several times.

“Harry Potter is rather famous in the Wizarding World. He is the boy-who-lived or the boy-who-defeated-the-dark-lord. He who must not be named rose to power during his parent’s childhood and came to kill his parents and young Harry one Halloween.” Griphook rushed the explanation faster and faster as Lucinda’s eyes turned colder and colder “On that Halloween night the Dark Lord disappeared and left behind James and Lily Potter dead on the floor of their house and their son alive and screaming in his crib.” The table between Lucinda and Griphook turned to ash beneath her touch black flame burned around her hand briefly before going out.

“We will deal with that at another time. First, I would like to order and Obliviate of my heirs former family” she growled out “and everything of his will need to be taken from that house. I would also like to hire Gringotts to clean and refurnish the Black house in London for occupation.”

“That can be done, it will take a few days to get everything finished. The Obliviates can be done within the hour, the refurnishing of the house in London will take a day or two before it is ready.”

“That is amendable, two of the ones that need Obliviated are in muggle London on a shopping trip they will be returning to a car within walking distance of the Leaky Cauldron. We will be staying at the White Wyvern in Knockturn alley if you require us for anything more.” Lucinda frowned in thought. “We will also need at least two endless money pouches, one bound to the Potter vault and the other to the Black vault.” Harry perked up at the thought of endless money pouches his eyes widening at the thought of what he could buy with it. Scooting forward on the couch he grinned up at Lucinda turning his head and including Griphook as well. Griphook shook his head at the contrast between Lucinda’s dark look and Harry’s smiling innocence.

“It will be ready for you when you leave Master Graves, Ms. Graves.” Griphook said standing and bowing his head slightly to both.

“Keep it close and build it higher” Harry said standing up as Griphook did returning the head bow. Lucinda smiled her eyes shining as she watched Harry spook the goblin with his knowledge of their culture once more.

“Please follow the bank guards back into the lobby the pouches will be waiting for you at teller one.  As well we will have them spell locked to only allow one of the blood to pull galleons out.” Griphook moved to the desk in the corner setting the papers down as the door closed behind Lucinda Graves and Harry Potter-Graves. Looking down at the stack of papers on his desk he could feel the power flowing from the top paper, signed by Lucinda. He shuddered and looked down as if he could see through all the stone and metal in between him and the iron bound vault far below.

Harry and Lucinda took their leave of Griphook’s office following behind the two warriors. Detouring to teller one Lucinda picked up the two pouches and handed off both to Harry.

“It’s yours to with what you want but do remember we do have to pay for your school supplies still. Now…lets go shopping Harry.” Lucinda grinned grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him out the door into Diagon Alley.

“What should we do first Lucinda?” Harry asked grinning as well, looking around the alley.

“How about robes first? We’ll get you a proper wardrobe and get you out of those rags.” She said pointing at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Glancing at Lucinda Harry took off towards the shop weaving through the crowd. Lucinda followed behind smiling fondly ignoring the wizards and witches skirting around her. Harry stood at the door to the shop waiting for Lucinda to catch up as she did he turned to open the door only to run into some.

“Don’t you watch where you are going?” a kid around the same age of himself sneered down at him. His blond hair and grey eyes shined in the light. Lucinda laid her hand on Harry’s shoulder trying to place the boy’s features…Abraxas Malfoy’s features breed true she thought patting Harry’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” Harry trailed off looking up at Lucinda. The Malfoy boy looked up at Lucinda and then back down at harry before dropping the sneer and holding out his hand to the dark-haired boy in front of him.

“I’m Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you.” The boy, Draco, waited watching the boy and the blonde haired woman.

“Pleasure to meet you as well Malfoy. I’m Harry Potter-Graves.” Harry answered taking the offered hand a grin on his face.

“H…Harry Potter?” Draco stuttered staring as his hand fell limp.

“Draco, dear. Where did you run…oh hello” a tall slim woman of pale beauty spoke from the door to the shop. She put her hand on Draco’s shoulders mirroring Lucinda’s stance.

“He was just introducing himself to us, I’m Lucinda Graves” she smiled “It’s a wonder to meet such a well behaved young man in this day and age.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Narcissa Malfoy” Narcissa said with a strained smile. The woman before her mirrored her own looks but there was something that was off about her appearance. Just a tick that somehow set her on edge. It was almost… as if she stood before the Dark Lord once more.

“Come to get your robes I would guess. First year at Hogwarts is coming up.” Narcissa looked down at Harry.

“Yes ma’am, we need to get my school robes and a new wardrobe.” Harry grinned.

“We just got Draco’s school supplies for the year. We’ll leave you to it. Have a good day Lucinda...” she frowned looking down at Harry once more.

“Harry Potter-Graves, mother” Draco answered her unasked question staring wide eyed at Harry.

“Harry…. have good day as well” Narcissa’s smiled strained at the edges as she lead a quietly protesting Draco away.

“We need to speak with you father Draco and soon. The Wizarding World is going to change.” Narcissa gripped Draco’s shoulder once in warning as they walked away.

Lucinda watched Narcissa and Draco walk away “Come on Harry, there is shopping to be done.” Laughing at the expression on his face she ushered him into the shop.

“Welcome welcome. I’m Madam Malkin, here to get your Hogwarts robes.” A witch smiled at Harry and Lucinda.

“We need a full wardrobe and full school supplies. Also, we need two pairs of Graphorn gloves.” Lucinda smiled down at Harry.

“Graphorn? They are endangered and no longer available for use for their hide.” Malkin said ushering Harry onto the podium for measurements.

“They are? Alright I think there are a few pairs down in the vaults I’ll send for them. I’ll be back in a few moments Harry, be good and make sure you get some green robes.” Lucinda called back walking out of the store. Blinking Harry let Madame Malkin take his measurements and listened to her talk on and on about all the different things he was going to need.

“Go ahead and take a seat young sir, I’ll have your clothes ready for you in a few moments.” Malkin called walking to the back of the shop her arms full of robes and clothes. Grunting Harry flopped down in the pre-offered chairs leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Lucinda walked back into the shop and stopped a small smile on her face. Harry was asleep in the chairs before the podium. Must have exhausted himself dealing with all of the new changes that had happened. The witch, Malkin, came around through the shelves several bags of clothes in her hand. Upon seeing Lucinda, she smiled and moved behind the desk at the front.

“He tired himself out picking out his wardrobe it seems.” Lucinda said walking to the desk.

“Yes, he looked quite shocked at all the things that he needed to buy to have a proper pureblood wardrobe. I take it this is his first time getting one?” Malkin asked setting the bags down on the desk pulling out a quill and parchment.

“Yes, I doubt he’s ever gone out and bought this much in his life.” Lucinda looked back and smiled again Harry’s head had dropped to the side and his mouth was half way open.

“It’ll be 9 galleons and 14 sickles for everything. I’ll have the rest finished in a day or two where should I send them too.” Malkin smiled and laid down the quill. Lucinda nodded and walked over to Harry leaning over and picking up the Potter pouch from him. Pulling out 10 galleons she slipped it back into Harry’s pocket before making her way back to the desk. Setting the galleons onto the desk she picked up the bags pulling out two pairs of gloves from her robe pocket she placed them in the bag as well.

“Thank you Lady Malkin.” Lucinda smiled shifting the bags to her other hand.

“You are welcome, Lady Potter nee Graves” Malkin smiled her eye teeth prominent and a flash of ruby eyes staring at Lucinda.

“It is good to see you again Veronica we will have to have tea someday.” Lucinda grinned baring her teeth as well as she walked over and shook Harry’s shoulder.

“Wake up darling. We have more shopping to do.” Rubbing his eyes Harry yawned standing up.

“I’m up I’m up, what's left to get?” Harry asked straightening his glasses.

“The apothecary, books, and your wand which would you like to get first?” Lucinda smiled ruffling his hair.

“Wand?” Harry asked.

“That’s what I figured you would say” ushering Harry out of the door Lucinda smiled “A wand is a tool used by witches and wizards to direct and control their magic. It’s not needed but it does help focus the mind and power of the wizard or witch into the spell. Wandless magic is possible with training and a large amount of practice.” Lucinda turned Harry towards Ollivander’s.

“Will you teach me Lucinda?” Harry asked bounding into the store. Laughing silently to herself Lucinda followed behind him.

“Yes of course Harry. I’d be delighted to do so.”

“Welcome!” a pale faced man with prominent silver eyes called “After your first wand I see Young Mister Potter or is it Mister Graves now?”

“Either will work Garrick. I also need a new wand; do you do custom jobs for those that ask still?” Lucinda questioned walking with Harry up to the counter.

“For you Miss Graves I would but alas I already have it ready for you. Remember you did once tell me that you would need another wand one day.”

“Yes, I did.” Placing her hand on Harry’s shoulder she smiled “I’d like Harry to go first if you would Garrick.”

“For you Lucinda, anything.” Turning his focus to Harry his silver eyes gleamed “Well let’s see what we can do.” Humming to himself he quickly went through the shelves grabbing down several boxes only to return them to their previous spaces. Looking back at Harry and Lucinda Garrick seems to come to a decision before disappearing farther into the back. Returning moments later with two boxes in his hand one of which he slides over to Lucinda before placing the other in front of Harry.

“Go ahead. Take the wand and give it a little flick for me” Ollivander smiled. Hesitantly Harry grabbed the wand in his right-hand frowning at the feeling. It was almost like the itching from the repression charm but different somehow. Giving the wand a flick a shower of sparks exploded from the tip the green of his own eyes.

“Excellent Mister Graves excellent. I believe we have found your wand” turning to Lucinda “Is your wand to your liking Miss Graves?”

“Yes, its wonderful thank you.” Lucinda answered slipping the wand into a sheath on her left wrist.

“Wonderful. Well Mister Graves your wand is holly wood with a core of phoenix feather…I’ve sold only one other wand like that one, it’s twin. Yew and phoenix feather, given by the same phoenix, was sold to the man known as the Dark Lord. Very curious. Well… it’ll be a total of 20 galleons for both wands.”

“Of course, Mr Ollivander” Harry dug into the Black pouch pulling out the 20 galleons and sitting them on the counter.

“Have a good day you two” Garrick called cheerfully as he disappeared into the back of the shop once more.

Shaking her head at Garrick’s usual absentmindedness Lucinda gestured towards the door.

“Lets get the rest of this done than we will head to the White Wyvern and get some dinner before bed.” Quickly going through the apothecary Lucinda watched Harry stop next to a snow-white owl.

“Do you want an owl Harry?” she asked coming up behind him.

“Yes please” he answered reaching up and brushing his hand down the owl’s side.

“This one I’m assuming?”

“Yes” Harry answered once more as the owl landed on his shoulder “I’ll name her Hedwig.”

“We should buy her first before you go naming her Harry.”

“I’ll do it!” Rushing into the shop Harry quickly paid for Hedwig and some supplies for her as well. Stumbling out the shop with his goods and the owl still on his shoulder nipping at his hair.

“Harry” Lucinda waved her hand vanishing the owl supplies “I’ll bring it back when we get to the Wyvern.”

“Well onward to Flourish and Blots, need to get your books and then we can go for food. Hedwig meet us at 12 Grimmuald Place London in two days. Don’t worry Harry she’ll be back soon enough.” Hedwig titled her head before nodding and taking to the sky. Together they made their way to the bookshop upon entering Harry stopped looking around wide eyed.

“Grab any books you want to read, I’ll grab your school books for you.” Laughing Lucinda waved Harry away who quickly disappeared into the shelves of books. Rolling her eyes, she set about grabbing the books he needed for school.

Harry turned behind a shelf and made himself at home looking at each title as he passed. Defense, Alchemy, Transfigurations, Rituals, Blood Lines, Arithmancy, Charms, and on and on. Grabbing different books that caught his eye from one subject or another he kept going finding himself in the history section. Right in the middle was a book about the fall of the dark lord surrounded by different books on Harry and how he defeated him. Taking a couple books off the rack Harry placed them in his basket. The tower of books almost spilling over the top.

“Guess I should stop now….” Turning around to head back to the counter he stopped. There in the corner almost hidden in shadows was a book shelf highlighting creature bloods and their related abilities. Looking at the basket he shrugged and grabbed a book titled _Creatures Dark and Light: Their Impact on Wizarding Blood_ before heading back towards the counter and Lucinda. Walking up to the counter the basket floating along behind him he looked around searching for Lucinda.

“I’m right here Harry.” Lucinda said placing the school mandated books on the counter beside his basket.

“That’ll be 33 galleons and 9 sickles” grinning Harry took the galleons out of his Potter pouch and set them on the table. Pulling out her wand Lucinda waved her wand over the books shrinking them down, placing them in the bags with Harry’s clothes Lucinda and Harry made their way out of the store.

“Alright Harry next we are going into Knockturn Alley. Be careful it is quite a bit darker than Diagon Alley. Stay close and if anyone comes at your threateningly I want you to call out using your Gryffin’s Cry, okay?”

“Of course, Lucinda. I’ll call out if someone gets too close.” Harry reached out and grabbed onto the edge of Lucinda’s robe sleeve as they descended the steps into Knockturn Alley. The dirt and grime of the surrounding walls multiplied as they got farther and farther from the entrance to Diagon. As they stepped out into the alley proper Lucinda relaxed, they had gotten past the worst of the defenses, ones that not many people even knew about.

“Follow along Harry.” Lucinda said touching his hand, her touch cold but not unbearably so. Dodging past wizards in black hooded cloaks and hags peddling wares from the off shoots they made it to the White Wyvern within moments. Pushing through the door Lucinda moved unerringly to the barman ignoring the silence that had fallen upon their entrance.

“We need a room for the night possibly two nights. How much?” she asked laying her hand on the counter.

“4 galleons for two nights that includes room and dinner and/or breakfast.” The amber eyed woman growled out baring her teeth. Baring her own teeth Lucinda slapped down the galleons on the counter. Releasing her hold on her magic Lucinda let the Graves cold creep across the counter and touch the woman’s hand.

“Dinner now, breakfast in the morning.” Lucinda said ushering Harry away from the bar and into a corner table. Setting him down and their morning shopping bags she waited silently staring down two pale women hiding in a shadow filled corner. One tapped her black nail on the table and looked away the other following the first one’s lead. With a near silent pop two plates of food appeared on the along with a glass of water each. Waving her wand over both plates and water Lucinda nodded before beginning to eat. Harry followed her example eating quickly finishing long before Lucinda did. She took her time savoring the flavors and the texture of the food. Marveling in the fact that she had a body once more after so long of just being a book.

“Alright Harry lets head up to the rooms” looking outside Lucinda noted the time was well on its way to late evening. Gathering up their bags from the floor Harry and Lucinda headed up the stairs to their room. Stepping in the door Lucinda looked over the sparse room and the two beds noting the window and the two other doors on either side. Setting the bags on the floor Lucinda closed the door waving her wand over it locking and placing a temporary ward on the door.

“To bed Harry” smiling at the crestfallen look on his face “early to bed early to rise Harry.” Pouting Harry fell into bed on the right side. Shaking her head at his antics Lucinda conjured the owl equipment and included a partition between the right and left beds for a little privacy.

“Good Night Harry.” Lucinda whispered before turning off the light.

“Good Night Lucinda” Harry returned before succumbing to his exhaustion.

**-Next Day-**

“Aguamenti!” Lucinda cast a jet of water flying out of the tip of her wand to soak Harry. He cried out and jumped out of bed shaking water out of his hair looking around wildly. Cackling Lucinda tossed a bag of clothes over the partition.

“Get dressed Harry and meet me downstairs for breakfast! Today we go and see your new home!” Lucinda opened the door and closed it behind he still cackling to herself. Getting dressed quickly Harry grumbled about his dripping hair yanking the door open only to be met by an amber eyed stare.

“Bloody hell!” stumbling back Harry clutched at his wand in his pocket. The air vibrated causing the man to grab his ears and fall to the floor. Acting on instinct Harry closed the door and rushed down the stairs running into Lucinda.

“Harry? Are you okay?” She asked wrapping his arm around the young boy.

“A man…he startled me, and I used my Gryffin Cry on him….” Harry’s breath caught as he tried to slow it.

“He’ll be okay Harry. Let’s eat our breakfast and get on to our new home.” Lucinda patted his back leading him to the table. The amber eyed man stumbled down the stairs shaking his head. Skirting around Lucinda and Harry he headed to the bar slumping down behind it. With a little coaching Lucinda got Harry to eat his breakfast, hers already done and pushed to the side. When Harry finished he stood up ready to get out of there and away from the man’s staring eyes.

“I want to see the new place. Can we go now Lucinda?” Harry asked staring pleadingly at her.

“Yes, yes let’s go Harry. We are going to use a method of travel called Apparation hold on tight to me and close your eyes okay?” Lucinda said pulling Harry against herself. Waiting for him to close his eyes she apparated to just outside Grimmauld Place. Harry stumbled away clutching at his stomach and looked decidedly green. Laughing quietly to herself Lucinda patted Harry’s back gently.

“You okay Harry?” she asked looking around and spotting number 12 just as a goblin stepped out watching them.

“Master Graves?” the goblin called watching Harry with concern. Standing up slowly Harry turned to the house and started walking to the door with measured steps. Stepping aside the goblin bowed his head to Lucinda and Harry as the entered. The room shone the wallpaper a simple midnight blue, the pictures removed or silenced. The furniture shone black the ebony wood shining bright.

“Everything is ready for you to move in. Per the protocols activated by Miss Graves the house has been swept and all dark artifacts are in one room waiting on you to look them over. The house elf has been freed, he killed himself the moment he was told, and a new on has been purchased. The bedrooms are clean and ready to live in and the kitchen, as well as the rest of the house, has been modernized up to current wizarding standards. The wards have been redone or repaired. Everything is in order; our bill will be in the mail in 2 to 3 business days.” The goblin nodded before disappearing in a rumble.

“Welcome home Harry” Lucinda hugged Harry “Find your bedroom and we’ll get you ready for school by September 1st.” Hugging her back Harry took off running up the stairs to look for a bedroom. The third door he opened was to the library making a mental note to return later he continued looking for somewhere to sleep. Sighing he opened the fifth door and stopped. The room was made up in silvers and greens, a four-poster bed and a desk in the corner. Stepping into the room he shut the door there was something in this room that called him. Putting it out of his mind Harry turned and left the room searching for Lucinda. Finding her in a sitting room with a small wrinkled creature he stopped.

Looking up Lucinda smiled “Harry, I’d like you to meet Tink. He’s our house elf, think of it like a servant with magic and a love for being helpful. Tink, this is Young Master Graves.” Tink, turned to look at Harry his big eyes wide.

“Nice to be meeting yous” Tink mumbled.

“Nice to meet you TInk” Harry ginned at the elf. Tink nodded rapidly smiling himself.

“You can go Tink please keep up on the chores. If you can’t you are welcome to tell me or Harry.” Lucinda smiled as the elf popped out of the room.

“Alright Harry, now it’s time for classes. We will go over simple spells, learning to control your creature side, history, and pureblood manners. Are you ready, Harry?” Lucinda asked leaning forward.

“Yes, I’m ready.” Harry answered sitting down in the chair across from Lucinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life btw please keep them coming!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sorry for the wait all of you! I got really really busy with other stuff and then I didn't feel like writing. It was a hard couple of weeks. This chapter starts Harry's first day of school, next chapter will the first year so it will be long and take me a while to write. I do drop a couple of hints here about things to come. Uhhh without farther ado, (complaining), here is the next chapter!
> 
> (Some of the dialogue and wording is borrowed from JK Rowling. Thank you and praise where praise is due!)

Harry rolled out of bed moments before the stream of water from Lucinda’s wand soaked his bed. Springing to his feet he rubbed his eyes yawning.

“Good Morning Harry!” Lucinda said swishing her wand over the bed cover drying it easily.

“Morning. You are going to have to find another way to wake me up before I get back….” Harry blinked and grinned bouncing up and down on his heels “Today is the day!”

Laughing Lucinda nodded “Get ready, Tink has your luggage downstairs. Hedwig is already on her way to Hogwarts as well. I’ll be in the kitchen fixing breakfast!” Cackling she closed the door behind her. Grinning wildly Harry quickly changed checking his wand hostler. Standing in front of the mirror he straitened his shirt tugging it into place. Relaxing his constraint allowing his hair and skin to change to the wave and sun kissed brown. Pulling his hair back he frowned at the dark claws, mentally retracting them they bleed to white and lost their point. Smirking he tied his hair back, giving one last look at himself in the mirror Harry smiled. Slipping his hand under his shirt Harry pulled out a locket. He’d found it in his room shortly after he moved in. Tracing the S on the front he let it fall under his shirt once more before he made his way down to the kitchen.

Stopping at the end of the stairs Harry winced at the clangs and crashes coming from the kitchen. Slowly Harry walked to the entrance to the kitchen peeking around the corner. Lucinda stood in the middle of the kitchen waving her wand back and forth a manic look on her face. Pots and pans flew around in what could have been an orchestrated chaos but after a month of living with her Harry knew it was just chaos. Tink was running back and forth dodging pots, pans, and lids with ease. Stepping into the room Harry ducked a flying tea kettle. Weaving his way through the destruction he plopped down into his seat.

“Finally made it down I see. Took you a while Harry.” Lucinda said dodging one of her own pots as it flew past. Tink rushed under setting Harry’s plate down in front of him. Continuing to dodge Lucinda’s mad pan dance Harry made quick work of his food.

“Ready to go?” she asked finally setting all the pots and pans down.

“Yes, I’ve been ready for ages!” Harry complained standing up. Laughing Lucinda patted Harry’s head on her way to the Floo Parlor. Frowning Harry fixed his hair and followed her.

“Alright, a little review before you go. Creature blood, acceptable to talk about or not? What do you do when you meet a pureblood heir for the first time or a pureblood lord/lady? What spell would you use to absorb the effects of a cutting curse?”

Rolling his eyes Harry answered “Acceptable only if alone and willing to share information. In public setting it is frowned upon for several reasons. For the lord or lady, you wait for them to speak first then you introduce yourself. For a lord you bow for a lady you kiss her hand or bow depending on her age. The heir no matter the gender we are on equal footing, all we must do is be polite to each other. _Lequ_ is the spell you would use, it is Sumerian for take, so it takes in the harmful effect. Usually by producing a swirling shield on the palm of your hand good for couple spells depending on their strength.”

“Excellent” Lucinda tossed a handful of powder into the fireplace “Platform 9 ¾ “she called out. The flames roared to life green as the jewels on his concealed locket. Lucinda stepped through first disappearing in a rush of clothes and flames, Harry right behind her. Appearing on the other side Lucinda stood waiting in front for her son. Stepping out of the fireplace Harry looked at her a small pout on her face. Smirking Lucinda waved her hand vanishing the soot from his clothes.

“Are you ready?” she asked pulling Harry’s shrunken trunk and handing it over.

“Yes, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me so much Lucinda” Harry said taking his trunk and placing it in his pocket. Throwing her arms around Harry Lucinda held him tight her eyes closed.

“I’ll worry about you if I want to young one” she whispered. Wrapping his arms around her in return Harry grinned. Both of them took a step back from the other silly grins on their faces.

“Go on now” Lucinda said making shooing motions “I have lots of things to do while you are away.” Giving her, another quick hug Harry took off towards the train. Looking around the platform he surveyed the witches and wizards dropping off their children.

“Neville, where is your toad?” a soft voice cut through the ambient sound. Another voice answered but couldn’t cut through the other voices enough to be understood. The first voice belonged to woman with a vulture hat, Augustus Longbottom, matron of the Longbottom line. The boy beside her had to be her grandson Neville Longbottom. The Longbottom line was powerful both politically and with their wealth they controlled quite a bit of businesses. They were related to him through his Gryffindor ancestry giving them griffin blood and if the matron was anything to go from maybe a bit of harpy blood too.

“Come on, Ronald! We don’t want to be late for the train.” A tall matronly redhead yelled from the muggle entrance. A shorter redhead stood beside her surrounded by three others. The Weasley family his training with Lucinda provided. A Blood traitor family who lost their wealth and power due to poor choices by their previous generation. Creature blood mostly dryads and other forest creatures, Lucinda did hint at something else in their line something quite a bit more powerful but wouldn’t come out and say anything.

Boarding the train, Harry quickly walked down the hallway looking for an empty compartment. Crossing into what was nominally considered Slytherin territory he was able to find one. Opening the door, he shut it behind him flexing his wrist, his wand shot out into his hand. Waving it quickly he cast a simple alarm spell to tell him if anyone had the intention to enter the compartment. Setting his trunk on the floor he willed it to unshrunk, as it grew back into its correct proportions he stowed his wand once more. Tapping the lid with his index finger it opened, a quick search and he found his favorite book _Creatures Dark and Light: Their Impact on Wizarding Blood._ Flipping to his first bookmark he buried his head in the book.

_Wizards do not like to admit that they are less than pure. There have been debates throughout history that say wizards already had magic and the crossing of magical creature blood with ours had nothing to do with our power. This is incorrect, and proven wrong several times over the centuries. The first study done on this, dates to the age of Merlin. Merlin himself researched it documenting the amount of magic those recently born of magical creatures and those with several generations between themselves and their creature ancestors. The findings were not in favor of those that believe they already had magic. Countless other experiments, both legal and illegal, have been conducted concerning this debate and all of them confirm to Merlin’s own findings._ Skipping the rest of the section Harry flipped to the documented lines. A soft buzzing in his ears alerted him moments before the compartment door opened. Draco stood on the other side looking him over, lingering on the title of the book. Sticking his nose up into the air he stepped in closing the door behind him.

“Potter are these seats open?” he asked already stowing his trunk in the above racks.

“Not for you Malfoy” Harry answered marking his place with his finger he closed the book.

“Good” Draco said sitting himself down and pulling out a Wizards Fashion magazine. Barely constraining the urge to roll his eyes Harry watched the youngest Malfoy. The Malfoy line of course had all that it could need. Power, wealth, and the arrogance to back up anything they did. Lucinda warned him about the elder Malfoy, Lucius, and his having been a Death Eater. She didn’t hold it against the line anymore than Harry did. They couldn’t help it, it was in their blood, specifically it had to do with the High Elf blood. Despite the High Elves vaulted morality, it was nothing but stories. As a race they were loved and revered, individually they back stabbed and played the political game better than any other race. It fit the Malfoy line to a T, the facial features and hair color were another give away.

The buzzing invaded his ears again and he turned to the compartment door as it opened. Two boys, the redhead, Ronald, and Neville stepped through. Draco sneered but kept reading his magazine as the two boys entered.

“Are these seats free?” Ronald asked. Neville just looked nervous, his eyes shifting everywhere around the small space.

“Yes, go ahead and take a seat.” Harry answered. A few seconds later their trunks were stowed, and they were seated. Neville having taken the spot next to Draco after Ronald flatly refused to sit there after he noticed who else was there.

“I’m Ron Weasley and that’s Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you.” Ron said looking Harry up and down.

“I’m Harry Potter, nice to meet you two.”

“You’re the Boy Who Lived!” both Neville and Ron yelled. Draco winced slightly shifting farther away from Neville in his seat.

“Yes, its nothing special” mumbled Harry. Lucinda spent a week lecturing him on his status after they had found out. Telling him he would have to get use to it and either ignore it or use it for the political power it gave him. Ron flushed as red as his hair and mumbled something that could have been an apology. Neville just gave a nervous smile and fidgeted in his seat. It was an awkward train ride, the only thing that broke it up was the trolley ladies visit. Harry bought a couple sweets and shared around the compartment even getting Draco to acknowledge Ron and Neville. Shortly after the trolley lady left Harry heard the buzzing again as a bushy haired girl opened the compartment door.

“Just telling everyone that you should get your robes on we’ll be at the school in a few minutes” the girl said closing the compartment door and moving on her message delivered. The boys took turns changing into their robes by the time they were all done the train was stopping at the station. Shrinking his trunk once more Harry dropped it in his pocket the book beside it. Filing out onto the platform the all stood milling about.

“Firs’ years. Firs’ years follow me” a large man called out swinging a lantern in his huge fist. Following the man down a steep path they turned a bend. Harry stopped his eyes transfixed on the huge castle before him.

“Keep moving Harry” Draco said from behind him breaking the castles spell.

“No more’n four to a boat!” the big man called standing before a dock. Harry took a seat in the first boat that he could, Draco and Neville inside as well. The bushy haired girl sat down on the fourth seat making Ron scowl before finding a different boat. She said nothing just watched the castle ignoring everything else around her.

“Everyone in? Right then – FORWARD!” the man yelled standing in a boat by himself. The fleet of boats moved off as one propelled forward by the magic of the castle. The trip was short leading to a small harbor under the castle.

“Oy, you! This your toad?” the man asked dropping a toad in Neville’s hand.

“Follow me firs’ years” he called climbing a short path up to the castle itself. He looked over the gathered first years then knocked on the castle’s doors three times. The doors opened as one, a tall, black-haired witch in emerald robes waited on the other side.

“Firs’ years, Professor McGonagall” the man said.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” The man, Hagrid, nodded his head and walked away taking his lantern with him. The woman, Professor McGonagall, surveyed the first years. Years of teaching she picked out those that she would have to watch and those that made little to no impression at this moment. Harry looked around the entrance hall milling about next to Draco, Neville, and Ron. The bushy haired girl stood nearby a calculating look in her eyes for a moment before she turned wide eyed innocence.

“Welcome to Hogwarts. The welcoming feast will start shortly. Before we get to that you all will be sorted into your respectable houses. Follow me.” McGonagall said marching off. “The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and each has produced its own outstanding witches and wizards. There is a school wide game, if you can call it that, you will gain and lose points for good and bad behavior. At the end of the year they will be tallied up and the house with the most points will win the house cup. Wait here, I will return for you shortly to start the sorting.”

Harry stood there and waited looking over his year mates. Many were nervous and fidgeted, those of Pureblood status stood still for the most part. Looking at Draco he frowned before shrugging.

“How do they sort us?” he asked.

Draco looked at him “I heard it was through a magical artifact but that is all my mother and father would say on the matter when I questioned them.” Nodding Harry focused back on the door as they opened wide to admit the first years, McGonagall stood there with a scroll in her hand.

“Follow me, you will wait in the center of the hall for your name to be called.” As they started moving forward a herd of ghost flowed through the other first years. Blinking Harry shifted out of their way not looking forward to having a cold shoulder. The ghost dispersed throughout the great hall leaving the first years in the middle. Most of them stared at the celling with its shifting illusion and floating candles. In the center before the table that held the teachers a stool sat with an old hat on top of it. Shaking his head, Harry looked over the head table spotting several teachers that he had heard about through Lucinda. In the middle sat, Dumbledore, his old guardian. The goblins had informed them that he had tried to find out where they were living and had even taken legal action against them and the goblins. Lucinda had kept him out of it but had told him that if he tried anything at school that he didn’t like he was to owl her immediately.

The hat on top of the stool stirred and an opening at the brim became visible.

_“You may think me old,_

_But don’t judge on what you see._

_If you can find a hat more brilliant than me,_

_I’ll eat myself you see._

_There is nothing you can hide from me,_

_Your minds are mine to explore._

_I’ll sort you into houses, those majestic four._

_Gryffindor for the brave and true of heart instore._

_Hufflepuff just and loyal as can be._

_Ravenclaw where those of wit and learning find their kin._

_Or Slytherin where cunning folk try to achieve their ends._

_Don’t you worry, for you are in good hands (though I have none)_

_For I am the Sorting Hat and your year had begun!”_

The hall burst into applause as the hat finished it song. It gave, what could pass, as a bow to each table and another to the head table. Professor McGonagall stepped forward opening the scroll in her hand.

“When I call your name step forward to the stool. You’ll try the hat on and it will sort you to your house.” McGonagall started calling out names and one by one the students where sorted. A girl, Hannah Abbot, was placed into Hufflepuff. And the next girl joined her, the trend was broken by the third being sent to the Ravenclaw table. On and on till the name Granger, Hermione was called. The bushy haired girl from the train stepped up to the stool, sitting her face was animated. The hall slowly filled with tension as the hat kept on her head. With an aggravated frown Hermione’s shoulder slumped as the hat yelled out Ravenclaw. Neville soon went up; the hat took only moments before calling out Hufflepuff.

 Before too long Harry was called. Everyone in the hall erupted into whispers when McGonagall said his name. Frowning at all the attention Harry walked to the stool and sat down. The hate was placed on his head and he felt a gentle knock on the edge of his mind.

“Open up Harry” the hat whispered through his mind “Your shield is impressive, and I don’t wish to hurt you.” With a mental shrug Harry lowered his occlumency shield.

“Which house would do for you? Oh my, such knowledge and even more ambition. What’s this? Lucinda? Hmm. That is troubling but explains so much. You’d well in Gryffindor or even Ravenclaw but I do believe Slytherin would the best for you young Harry. Any objections?” the hat asked.

“None at all, Lucinda said I would probably end up in Slytherin or Gryffindor.” Harry thought passively.

“Then it shall be… Slytherin!” they hat proclaimed. Standing up and setting the hat on the stool Harry walked to the Slytherin table taking a seat beside Draco. Nodding a little to him he watched the head table. Blue eyes stared at him from behind half moon glasses, dark eyes from the other side of the table glared his way as well. Ignoring them he turned his attention back to the sorting in time to catch Ron be sorted into Gryffindor before the hat even sat on his head. He sent a wide grin at Harry and joined his brothers at the Gryffindor table. Shortly after the last boy was sorted into Slytherin, a Blaise Zabini, Dumbledore stood up and moved to behind the podium.

“Welcome, new students and old. To another year at Hogwarts. I am your headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Blumble! Oddment! Tweak!

Thank you!” He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Malfoy muttered something about barmy old men which was picked up by most of the table. The tables filled with food and for a few precious moments the only noise in the hall was the sound of people eating excellent food. It was all ruined when a fourth year leaned over the table to glare at Harry.

Looking up Harry frowned and cocked his head to the side “Yes?”

“We are going to be watching you Potter” the boy growled before returning to his food. Rolling his eyes Harry turned to Draco.

“What can we expect from the first day here? Anything beyond the banquet?” Harry asked.

“No, not really. Mother said we would eat than be dismissed to our dorms. Classes don’t start till tomorrow.”

“Hmm. Sounds like a normal first day then. I was expecting something a bit more…magical I guess.” Harry hummed softly before returning to his food. When everyone had ate their fill, the plates disappeared.

At last, as the desserts disappeared as well, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and moved to the podium again.

“Everyone. Before we send you to your dorms and your first night here I have a few words. First years should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Our older students would do well to remember that as well” his eyes swept over the Gryffindor table. “Mr. Flich, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trails will be held the second week of the term. You must be second year or above to try out inquire with you perfects for the times and places. Finally, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who doesn’t wish to suffer a painful death. Now off to bed with everyone and make sure to sing the school song before you go to bed!” A handful of student busted out into song right then and there as the Slytherin perfects stood up and waited at the end of the table. Draco stood up tapping Harry on the shoulder and nodding in the direction of the perfects. Standing up Harry followed him, and the rest of their house mates, in following the perfects down to the commons. It was a chilly walk down to the dungeons made even worse by the number of ghost that seemed to enjoy walking into the students on their way down.

Muttering a warming charm Harry sighed in relief. The cold was bad for his blood, at least that’s what Lucinda always told him.

“Alright first years” a brown-haired boy with a perfect badge called out “I’m Gavin Fen, your head perfect.” Knocking against the stone “this here is the entrance to our dorm. The password is Victorious” having said that the stone rumbled as it slides out of view opening onto a green and sliver common room. A roaring fire already placed in several fireplaces around the room greeted them as they entered.

“Everyone second year and above you know what to do. First years gather around its time for the house rules” Gavin waited as the first years gathered around “There are couple of rules everyone needs to be aware of. First, outside this dungeon we are a family. Rivalries do not exist outside this dorm. We must present a united front against the rest of the school. Second, you must pass every class. If you need help as a perfect or and upper classman. Third, and last, we are slytherin! As such you will comport yourself with dignity and honor. Do not besmirch our honor by losing points or getting caught doing something you shouldn’t be doing. That is all. You will get your class schedules at breakfast tomorrow. Off to bed!”

With that Draco, Harry, Blaise, and Theodore all found themselves in a room together. Short introductions were given but everyone was too tired from the excitement of the day to care about what was happening around them. After changing into his pajamas Harry fell into bed. Spelling his curtains closed he set an alarm to wake him if someone came close or an hour before breakfast. Setting his glasses on the side table he slipped his wand under his pillow. Harry laid his head on the pillow a smile on his face. He’d made it to Hogwarts and it was everything Lucinda had said it would be and more. Falling to sleep Harry happily slept the night away.

-Headmaster’s Office-

Dumbledore shut the door behind him quietly. Wish a gesture of his wand he locked and warded the door, only then did he let it show. Casting a non-verbal cutting curse, he cut one of his bookcases in half. Fawkes sat passively on his perch eyeing the headmaster. Fawkes ruffled his feathers and chirped in amusement.

“Shut it, stupid bird. It was going brilliantly then someone swooped out of no-where and took him from that house. He was supposed to arrive nervous and clueless ready to do whatever I wanted him to do. I even had plans to set him up with that Weasley family and maybe a mudblood too. What was her name, Granger, that was it she would have made an excellent friend for him.” Growling under his breath Dumbledore threw himself into his seat. His blue eyes stared at the door to his office his mind thousands of miles away as he planned what he was going to do to get his little toy back under his control.


End file.
